peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Pig's Big 78
After the Peelenium had finished, we decided that it would be a nice idea to include just one 78-rpm record in each of John’s late night programmes. And because I’d been conned into reading out the tracks for the Peelenium, John persuaded me to introduce one vintage record in every programme. And so it became “The Pig’s Big 78” because listeners liked it very much indeed – surprisingly. - Sheila Ravenscroft (aka Pig), from sleevenotes of The Pig’s Big 78s: A Beginner’s Guide, Trikont, 2006 *The title that this feature was given by Peel is probably a variation of the 'Peel's Big 45' spot that John ran in the mid 70s where he would give substantial airplay to a well-liked current single (see 10 December 1976 (Transcript) for mentions of this). List below is researched from the database of this site and Phil's Mighty Database but is incomplete, due partly to missing tracklistings and occasional failure to indicate the Pig's Big 78 on BBC pages. Please help fill in the gaps. 2000 September 19 September 2000 *Bidgood's Good Boys: Please Don't Talk About Me When I'm Gone ("The return of The Voice!") 20 September 2000 *Jay Wilbur & His Band: I Had To Change The Words 21 September 2000 *Ted Heath & His Orchestra: The Creep 26 September 2000 *Bidgood's Good Boys: Ali Baba's Camel 27 September 2000 *Count Basie & His Orchestra (Vocals Helen Humes): Don't Worry About Me 28 September 2000 *Ottilie Paterson With Chris Barber's Jazz Band: I Love My Baby October 03 October 2000 *Len Fillis & His Novelty Orchestra: Would You Like To Take A Walk/Reaching For The Moon/You're Driving Me Crazy (Song Hits Orchestral Medley Part 1) 04 October 2000 *Various Artists: Voices of the Stars Part 2 10 October 2000 *Erskine Hawkins & His Orchestra: Tuxedo Junction 11 October 2000 *Metronone Allstars featuring June Christie & Nat Cole: Nat Meets June 12 October 2000 *Erskine Hawkings & His Orchestra: Gin Mill Special 17 October 2000 *G Thompson: Venetian Bells 18 October 2000 *John Kirby: Wondering Where 31 October 2000 *Obernkirchen Children's Choir: The Happy Wanderer (Parlophone) November 01 November 2000 *Frank Weir & His Saxophone, Chorus & Orchestra: The Bandit 02 November 2000 *Reverend J M Gates: Death's Black Train Is Coming 07 November 2000 *Tampa Red's Hokum Jazz Band With Frankie 'Half Pint' Jaxson: Boot It Boy 08 November 2000 *Olly Oakley: Fun In Dahomey 09 November 2000 *Ted Heath & His Orchestra: Skokiaan 14 November 2000 *Jo Stafford: Around The Corner 15 November 2000 *Billy Williams: Let's Have A Song Upon The Graphophone 16 November 2000 *Amos Milburn: Two Years Of Torture 21 November 2000 *Robins: Framed 23 November 2000 *Amos Milburn: Bewildered 28 November 2000 *Hottentotz: Flame Of Desire 30 November 2000 *Harry Hudson's Melody Men: Cuckoo In The Clock 29 November 2000 *Ambrose and his Orchestra: Cotton Pickers Congregation (Decca) December 05 December 2000 *???? 06 December 2000 *Jack White & His Band: Blueberry Hill 07 December 2000 *Bidgood's Symphonic Dance Band: The Wedding Of The Painted Doll 12 December 2000 *Robert Johnson: Come On In My Kitchen 13 December 2000 *Ronnie Ronalde: The Yodelling Whistler 14 December 2000 *Penguins: Baby Let's Make Love 2001 January 02 January 2001 *Charlie Gracey: Fabulous 03 January 2001 *Washboard Sam: Evil Blues 04 January 2001 *The Inkspots: Thoughtless 04 January 2001 *Inkspots: Thoughtless 11 January 2001 *Winifred Atwell: Jubilee Rag 16 January 2001 *Homochord Dance Orchestra: Lonesome And Blue 17 January 2001 *Scarlets: Love Doll 18 January 2001 *George Lewis & His New Orleans Music: Yaaka Hula Hickey Dula 23 January 2001 *Glowtones (with Orchestra directed by Howard Biggs): Ping Pong 24 January 2001 *Earl Bostic & His Orchestra: These Foolish Things 25 January 2001 *Billy Williams: Come Into The Garden John 30 January 2001 *City of London Police Band: The British Imperial Chimes 31 January 2001 *Walter Thompson & His Jump Cats: Blues On The Delta February 01 February 2001 *Jimmie Rogers: Anniversary Blue Yodel 06 February 2001 *Mr Horace Pack: The Bells of St Mary's 07 February 2001 *Tommy Dorsey & His Orchestra: Deep Night Foxtrot 13 February 2001 *Carmen Miranda: Rebola A Bola 14 February 2001 *London Orchestra: Tabasco (Rag Waltz) 15 February 2001 *Ambrose & His Orchestra: I Only Have Eyes For You 20 February 2001 *Clarkson Rose: She's Gone Crazy 21 February 2001 *Jack Hylton's Brighter London Dance Band: Hinky Dinky Parlez Vous 22 February 2001 *German Canaries In Bremen: Untitled 27 February 2001 *Harry Woods & His New Jersey Orchestra: What A Difference A Day Makes 28 February 2001 *Harry Woods: I'm Following You (Foxtrot) March 01 March 2001 * ???? 06 March 2001 *Ambrose & His Orchestra (with Anne Shelton): Don't Get Around Much Anymore 07 March 2001 *Ambrose & His Orchestra: You And The Night And The Music 08 March 2001 *???? 13 March 2001 *Alhambra Orchestra: The Bing Boys Are Here 14 March 2001 *Jack Hylton & His Orchestra: Lazy Bones 15 March 2001 *Billy Cotton & His Band: The Moon Was Yellow (And The Night Was Young) 20 March 2001 *Gene Krupa & His Orchestra: Drummin' Man 21 March 2001 *Al Martino: Here In My Heart 22 March 2001 *Dixieland Jazz Group of NBC's Chamber Music Society of Lower Basin St with Lena Horne: The St Louis Blues 27 March 2001 *Hurlingham Club Orchestra: Riley's Cowshed 28 March 2001 *Benny Goodman & His Orchestra: Scarecrow 29 March 2001: * ???? April 03 April 2001 *Jack Hylton & His Orchestra (feat Harry Robbins on his Xylophone): Stepping Out 04 April 2001 *Roy Brown & His Mighty Mighty Men: Boogie At Midnight 05 April 2001 *Primo Scala's Accordion Band: Little Valley In The Mountains 10 April 2001 *Earl Bostic & His Orchestra: Jungle Drums (Parlophone) 11 April 2001 *Benny Carter & His Orchestra: Savoy Stampede (Columbia) 12 April 2001 *Ken Snakehips Johnston & His West Indian Orchestra (voc. Al Bowlly & The Henderson Twins): Blow Blow Thou Winter Wind (HMV) 17 April 2001 *Freddy Martin & His Orchestra (Tschaikowsky, arr. Ray Austin)]]: Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies 18 April 2001 *Jack White & His Collegians: Thanks For The Memory 19 April 2001 *Eddie Cooley & The Dimples: Priscilla 24 April 2001 *Jack Simpson's Sextet: Desert Patrol 25 April 2001 *Nat Cole Trio: It Is Better To Be By Yourself 26 April 2001 *Ambrose & His Orchestra with vocal refrain by Leslie Douglas: Moonlight Becomes You - A listener suggested that Sheila should go out on the road and play nothing but 78s. May 01 May 2001 *Al Hibbler with Duke Ellington: Don't Get Around Much Anymore 02 May 2001: *???? 03 May 2001: *??? 08 May 2001 *Rhythm Band: Lumber On 09 May 2001: *???? 10 May 2001 *Billy Cotton & His Band: Kiss Me Goodnight Sergeant Major 15 May 2001 *Harry Parry & His Radio Sextet featuring Doreen Villiers: I May Be Wrong (Parlophone) 16 May 2001 *Dixie Marimba Players: My Heart Belongs To The Girl Who Belongs To Somebody Else 17 May 2001 *Coleman Hawkins & His Orchestra: Meet Doctor Foo 22 May 2001 *Bing Crosby: Trade Winds 23 May 2001 *Earl Hines & His Orchestra: Ridin’ And Jivin’ 24 May 2001 *Leslie Sarony with Harry Hudson's Melody Men: Riding On A Camel In The Desert 29 May 2001 *Rhythm Band: Lumber On 30 May 2001 *Billy Cotton & His Band (with Vocal Chorus): Kiss Me Goodnight Sergeant Major 31 May 2001 *Fats Waller & His Rhythm: Abdullah June 05 June 2001 *Benny Goodman & His Orchestra: Tuesday At Ten 06 June 2001 *Star Syncopaters (dir Wag Alley): The Toy Drum Major 07 June 2001 *Bailey's Lucky Seven: On The Gin Gin Ginny Shore 12 June 2001 *Benny Goodman & His Orchestra: Big John Special 13 June 2001 *Dinah Shore With Orchestra: Something To Remember You By 14 June 2001 *Benny Goodman Quartet (vocals Lionel Hampton): Blues In My Flat 19 June 2001 *Star Syncopaters (dir Wag Alley): Eat More Fruit 20 June 2001 *Ambassador Club Band (directed by Eddie Gross Bart): Betty Co Ed 21 June 2001: *???? 26 June 2001 *Lonnie Donegan And His Skiffle Group: Lost John 27 June 2001 *Lionel Hampton & His Sextet: Three Quarter Boogie 28 June 2001 *??? July 03 July 2001 *Sam Lightnin Hopkins: Unsuccessful Blues (Goldstar Records) 04 July 2001 *Jimmy Yancey: Yancey Stomp 05 July 2001 *Charlie Kunz: Piano medley feat. Only You, All I Need Is You, Pennsylvania Polka 10 July 2001 *Two Gilberts: Caravan 11 July 2001 *Sam Lightnin Hopkins: Rollin' Woman Blues (Goldstar Records) 17 July 2001 *Benny Goodman & His Sextet: These Foolish Things 18 July 2001 *Tommy Dorsey and his Orchestra: Stardust 31 July 2001 *Earl Bostic and his Orchestra: Always August 07 August 2001 *Ink Spots: Am I Too Late 08 August 2001 *Lonnie Donegan And His Skiffle Group: John Henry 09 August 2001 *Lionel Hampton & His Orchestra: New Central Avenue Breakdown 14 August 2001 *Sam Lightnin Hopkins: Jailhouse Blues 15 August 2001 *Savoy Havana Band: Valencia 16 August 2001 *Artie Shaw and his Orchestra: The Glider 23 August 2001 *Artie Shaw & The Gramercy Five: 'Bésame Mucho' (7" Single at 78rpm) (Pig's "Little" Big 78) 28 August 2001 *Harry Parry and his Radio Rhythm Club Sextet: Mr Five by Five 29 August 2001 *Dinah Shore: Somebody Loves Me 30 August 2001 *Savoy Havana Band: Where Is That Girl Who Was Stolen From Me September 05 September 2001 *Count Basie & His Orchestra: High Tide (Short Kick) 06 September 2001 *Ukelele Ike: Singin' In The Rain October November 01 November 2001 *Al Volcale & His Crooners: Falling In Love Again 06 November 2001 *Vernon Dalhart & Charlie Wells: Golden Slippers 07 November 2001 *Three Ginx: On A Steamer Coming Over 08 November 2001 *Duncan Rose: I’m In The Jailhouse Now 13 November 2001: *Three Ginx: On A Steamer Coming Over (repeat following requests) December 06 December 2001 *Paul Whiteman & His Orchestra: I Miss My Swiss (My Swiss Miss Misses Me) 13 December 2001 *Benny Goodman: When You And I Were Young, Maggie 18 December 2001 *No Pig’s Big 78 – broken minidisk player at Peel Acres 19 December 2001 *No Pig’s Big 78 – broken minidisk player at Peel Acres 20 December 2001 *Hottentots: Flame of Desire 2002 January 01 January 2002 *No Pig's Big 78 due to technical problems (faulty MiniDisc) 02 January 2002 *Tracklisting not currently available 03 January 2002 *Tracklisting not currently available 08 January 2002 *Earl Hines And His Orchestra: Ridin' And Jivin' - repeat due to continuing technical problems at Peel Acres 09 January 2002 *??? 10 January 2002 *Les Paul & Mary Ford: How High The Moon? (Capitol) - needs confirming 15 January 2002 *??? 16 January 2002 *Jack Payne & His BBC Dance Orchestra: Choo Choo (Quick Fox Trot) (Columbia) - needs confirming 17 January 2002 *Winifred Atwell: Jubilee Rag (Decca) 22 January 2002 *Platters: I'm Sorry (Mercury) - played for Manchester United fans 23 January 2002 *Mr. Horace Pack - 'When The Great Red Dawn Is Shining' (Popular) 24 January 2002 *??? 29 January 2002 *Jack Hylton's Brighter London Dance Band: What Do You Do Sunday, Mary? (Zonophone) - needs confirming 30 January 2002 *Ambrose And His Orchestra: You And The Night And The Music (Vocalion) - needs confirming 31 January 2002 *State Street Ramblers: Stomp Your Stuff (Vocalion) February 06 February 2002 *The Three Ginx (with Hillbilly Accompaniment: At The End Of The Caribou Trail (Rex) 14 February 2002 *Mills Brothers: Till Then (Brunswick) 27 February 2002 *James “Sugar Boy” Crawford: I Need Your Love March 05 March 2002 *Tracklisting not currently available 06 March 2002 *Tracklisting not currently available 07 March 2002 *Les Paul: Hip-Billy Boogie April 09 April 2003 *Tracklisting not currently available 10 April 2002 *Bunk Johnson & His New Orleans Band: One Sweet Letter From You 11 April 2002 *Tracklisting not currently available 16 April 2002 *Winifred Atwell: Five Finger Boogie 17 April 2002 *Harry Hudson's Melody Men: Happy Feet May 02 May 2002 *Duke Ellington: Skin Deep (Part 2) 07 May 2002 *Gene Krupa: Disc Jockey Jump 09 May 2002 *Benny Goodman: Darktown Strutters' Ball 15 May 2002 *Bunk Johnson & His New Orleans Band: One Sweet Letter From You June 05 June 2002 *Humphrey Lyttleton & His Band: Cakewalkin’ Babies Back Home (Parlophone) 11 June 2002 *Blind Lemon Jefferson: That Black Snake Moan (Paramount) 12 June 2002 *Original Memphis Five: That Red Headed Girl (Actuelle) 13 June 2002 *Frank Sinatra & Dagma: Mama Will Bark (Columbia) 18 June 2002 *Alexander Prince: War March Of The Priests (Zonophone) 19 June 2002 *Seven Hot Air Men: Low Down Rhythm (Columbia) 20 June 2002 *Joe Venuti And His Blue Four: Satan’s Holiday (Zonophone) 25 June 2002 *Elvis Presley: Money Honey (Rca) 26 June 2002 *Bill Haley With Haley’s Comets: Live It Up (Ronnex) 27 June 2002 *Floyd Turner & His Home Towners: Round Her Neck She Wears A Yella Ribbon (Panachord) July 02 July 2002 *Coleman Hawkins And His Orchestra: Meet Dr Foo (His Masters Voice) 03 July 2002 *Hank Williams:Long Gone Lonesome Blues 04 July 2002 *Duke Ellington: In a Jam 09 July 2002 *No Pig's Big 78. Peel left home without recording them for that week. 10 July 2002 *No Pig's Big 78. Peel left home without recording them for that week. 11 July 2002 *Rex Cole Mountaineers: I Laughed So Hard I Almost Died (Panachord) 16 July 2002 *Roy Brown & His Mighty Mighty Men: Boogie at Midnight (Deluxe) 17 July 2002 *Les Paul & His Guitar: Hip-Billy Boogie (Capitol) 18 July 2002 *Savoy Havana Band: Where Is That Girl Who Was Stolen From Me (His Masters Voice) 23 July 2002 *Charles Penrose: Seeing Each Other Home (Penrose) 24 July 2002 *Geraldo: Louisiana Fairy Tale (Columbia) 25 July 2002 *Lightnin' Hopkins: 'Rolling Woman Blues' 30 July 2002 *Eddie Cooley – Priscilla (Royal Roost) 31 July 2002 *Rosebuds - 'Dearest Darling (I'm Still In Love With You)' (Gee) August 01 August 2002 *Artie Shaw and his Orchestra: The Glider (Musicraft) 06 August 2002 *Jimmy Vancey: Yancy Stomp (His Masters Voice) 07 August 2002 *Elvis Presley & The Jordanaires: Too Much (Rca) 08 August 2002 *Ambrose: You And The Night And The Music 14 August 2002 *Nat King Cole With Orchestra: Too Young (Capitol) 20 August 2002 *Frank Sinatra: Christmas Dreaming (A Little Early This Year) (Columbia) 21 August 2002 *The Ever Bright Boys: Da-d Nda(Curry) 22 August 2002 *The Platters: The Great Pretender(Mercury) 27 August 2002 *Miss Elsie Southgate and her sister Dorothy: Rubenstein’s Melody in F (Zonophone) 28 August 2002 *Benson Orchestra of Chicago: My Sunny Tennessee (Fox Trot) (HMV) September 03 September 2002 *No Pig's Big 78(?). Sheila unwell. 04 September 2002 *No Pig's Big 78(?). Sheila unwell. 05 September 2002 *Ella Fitzgerald - 'My Happiness' (Brunswick) - Sheila returns after illness 10 September 2002 *No Pig's Big 78. Sheila delayed on train and didn't record any for that week. 11 September 2002 *No Pig's Big 78. Sheila delayed on train and didn't record any for that week. 12 September 2002 *Martin Dale And Charles A Smart: Sweetheart Darlin’ (Rex) 17 September 2002 *Lonnie Donegan: Rock My Soul (Pye-Nixa) 18 September 2002 *Bill Monroe and his Bluegrass Boys: Blue Yodel No.4 (Columbia) 19 September 2002 *Hank Snow & Anita Carter: Down The Trail Of Aching Hearts 24 September 2002 *Daily Express Remembrance Festival Choir: Song Memories Of The War (His Masters Voice) 25 September 2002 *Raymond Scott: Business Men’s Bounce (Parlophone) 26 September 2002 *John Kirkby & His Orchestra: No Blues At All (His Master's Voice) October 01 October 2002 *The Revellers - 'I'm Looking Over A Four Leaf Clover' (His Masters Voice) 02 October 2002 *Bunny Berigan & His Orchestra: Little Gates Special (HMV) 03 October 2002 *Ziggy Elman & His Orchestra – Unknown (His Masters Voice) 16 October 2002 *Chick Bullock: Sleepy Head 22 October 2002 *Layton and Johnstone: Under a Blanket of Blue (Columbia) 23 October 2002 *Alfred Rode & His 18 Tziganes: Hungarian Rhapsody No 2 (Decca) November 05 November 2002 *The Three Ginx: On A Steamer Coming Over 06 November 2002 *Lonnie Donegan And His Skiffle Group: Cumberland Gap (Pye) 07 November 2002 *James P. Johnson: Blueberry Rhyme (Signature Tune) 12 November 2002 *Billy Haley and the Comets: Hot Dog Buddy Buddy (Brunswick) 13 November 2002 *Harry Parry’s Radio Rhythm Club Sextet: I’ve Found A New Baby (Parlophone) 14 November 2002 *Everly Brothers: Claudette (London/Americal Recordings) 19 November 2002 *Bing Crosby:If I Knew Then (Brunswick) 21 November 2002 *Jack White And His Band: Blueberry Hill (A Fox Trot) (Zonophone) 26 November 2002 *George Morris: Radio Jig (Decca) 27 November 2002 *Frank Luther with Novelty Accompaniment: Will The Angels Play Their Harps For Me? (Imperial) 28 November 2002 *Lanins Famous Players: Stealing (Winner) December 05 December 2002 *Baileys Lucky Seven: Wimmin (Winner) 10 December 2002 *Anson Weeks And His Mark Hopkins Hotel Orchestra: Now I’m In Love (Columbia) 11 December 2002 *Little Richard: Ooh My Soul (London) 17 December 2002 *Lester Young: In A Little Spanish Town (Mercury) 19 December 2002 *The Two Bobs: Down At Dooleys Farm (Edison Bell) 2003 January 01 January 2003 *The Be Bop Boys: Fat Boy Part 1 (Unknown) 02 January 2003 *Big Bill & His Chicago Five: I’m Gonna Move To The Outskirts Of Town (Columbia) 07 January 2003 *The Rag: John Peel Rag (Decca) 08 January 2003 *The Seven Hot Airmen: Low Down Rhythm (Columbia) 09 January 2003 *Joe Venuti: Hell's Bells and Hallelujah (Regal Zonophone) 14 January 2003 *Billy Danvers: Kiss Me (Broadcast Records) 15 January 2003 *Ronnie Ronalde - I Found My Love in Vienna (Columbia) 16 January 2003 *George Formby: Don't Fall Out With Your Husband 21 January 2003 *Tracklisting not yet available 22 January 2003 *??? 23 January 2003 *Geraldo And The Savoy Hotel Orchestra: It's Foolish But It's Fun 28 January 2003 *Duke Ellington & His Orchestra: Black Out (Vocalion) 29 January 2003 *Tom Jones and his Orchestra - 'By The Sleepy Lagoon' (Decca) 30 January 2003 *Bill Sayler: Bewitched (Parlophone) February 04 February 2003 *Harry James & His Orchestra: My Melancholy Baby (a foxtrot) (Parlophone) 05 February 2003 *Vocal Duet: Excelsior (Part One) (Edison Bell) 06 February 2003 *Artie Shaw and his Orchestra: Rose Room- a foxtrot (His Masters Voice) 11 February 2003 *Harry James & His Orchestra: Record Session 12 February 2003 *Doris Day & Frankie Laine: Sugarbush (Columbia) 13 February 2003 *Artie Shaw: In The Still Of The Night 18 February 2003 *Carmen Cavallaro: Polonaise (Brunswick) 19 February 2003 *Artie Shaw & His Gramercy Five: My Blue Heaven (His Master’s Voice) 20 February 2003 *Winifred Atwell & Her Piano: Cross Hands Boogie 25 February 2003 *Ambrose: I'll Never Have to Dream Again (Regal Zonophone) March 04 March 2003 *Primo Scala's Accordeon Band: Me And The Old Folks At Home 05 March 2003 *Anglo-Persians: I Bring A Love Song (From Silent Film 'Viennese Nights') (Brunswick) 06 March 2003 *Rosemary Clooney (with Buddy Cole & His Orchestra): Hey There (Columbia) 11 March 2003 *Vaughn Monroe: Red Roses For A Blue Lady (His Masters Voice) 12 March 2003 *Harry James: Get Happy (Columbia) 13 March 2003 *No Pig's Big 78. Confusion with mini-disc. See date page. 18 March 2003 *Bill Johnson with musical accompliment directed by Ronnie Milne: What Is A Horse (Decca) 19 March 2003 *??? 20 March 2003 *Benny Goodman Sextet: Lullaby of the Leaves (Columbia) 25 March 2003 *Ken Griffin: Sentimental Journey (Broadcast) 26 March 2003 *Sir Hubert Pym At The Pianoforte: I Wanna Say Hello (London) - idea of Pig's Big 78 album suggested for first time 27 March 2003 *Jack Simpson & His Sextette - 'The Boogie Woogie Piggy' (Rex Records) April 01 April 2003 *Joe Daniels & His Hot Shots: Manhatten Maroomba (Parlophone) 02 April 2003 *Maestro Paul Laval - Shoemaker's Holiday (His Masters Voice) 03 April 2003 *Dr Henry Levine & His Barefoot Dixieland Philharmonic - Basin Street Blues (His Masters Voice) 08 April 2003 *Tommy Dorsey & His Orchestra: Smoke Gets In Your Eyes (His Masters Voice) 09 April 2003 *The Merry Macs: Ma, He's Makin' Eyes At Me 10 April 2003 *Elias & His Zig-Zag Jive Flutes: Tom Hark 15 April 2003 *Pee Wee King & His Golden West Cowboys: Slow Coach (His Masters Voice) 16 April 2003 *Jimmy Lunceford; Rock It For Me (Parlophone) 17 April 2003 *City Slickers - 'Black Bottom' (Decca) 22 April 2003 *Guy Mitchell - 'The Roving Kind' (Columbia) 23 April 2003 *Spike Jones and His City Slickers: The Charleston (His Masters Voice) 24 April 2003 *Bunk Johnson & His New Orleans Jazz Band: Darktown Strutters Ball (His Masters Voice) 29 April 2003 *George Formby - 'In My Little Snapshot' (Regal Zonophone) 30 April 2003 *Doris Day & The Four Lads - 'The Second Star to the Right' (Columbia) May 01 May 2003 *Duke Ellington: The Minor Goes Muggin’ 06 May 2003 *Chris Hall with Orchestral Accompaniment: The Song of the Thrush (Edisson Bell Winner) 07 May 2003 *Carroll Gibbons: I'm Stepping Out With A Memory Tonight (Columbia) 08 May 2003 *No Pig's Big 78 - "a bit difficult to do mechanically, but they'll be back next week for sure." 13 May 2003 *The Peerless Orchestra: Quaker Girl Lancers Figures (Zonophone) 14 May 2003 *Ambrose: Moonlight Becomes You (Decca) 15 May 2003 *Charlie Parker: Stupendous (Parlophone) 20 May 2003 *Jack Hylton: Steppin Out (His Masters Voice) 21 May 2003 *Fred Douglas (Baritone): Mr Water Horses House (Regal) 22 May 2003 *Eddie Grossbart & His Ambassadors Club Band: Betty Co-Ed 27 May 2003 *Signor M. Tapiero & Orchestra: Aide de Camp March (Winner) 28 May 2003 *The Savoy Havana Band: Valencia (His Masters Voice) 29 May 2003 *Dinah Shore & Orchestra - 'Somebody Loves Me' (His Masters Voice) June 03 June 2003 *Joytones: All My Love Belongs To You (Rama) 04 June 2003 *Primo Scarla's Accoridan Band: Isle Of Capri (Rex) 05 June 2003 *Carroll Gibbons & The Savoy Hotel Orpheans: Turn Your Money In Your Pocket (His Master's Voice) 11 June 2003 *The Three Ginx: On A Steamer Coming Over (repeat due to Sheila's absence from Peel Acres) 12 June 2003 *Earl Bostic & His Orchestra: Danube Waves (Parlophone) 18 June 2003 *Triumph Dance Orchestra: Blue Bird Waltz (Currys) 19 June 2003 *Primo Scarla’s Accordeon Band: Somewhere in the Blue Ridge Mountains (Rex Records) 24 June 2003 *Sid Roy: Laugh Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! (Eclipse) 25 June 2003 *Talbot O’Farrell: Love Letters In The Sand (Eclipse) 26 June 2003 *The Dixieland Jazz Group: Beale Street Blues (His Masters Voice) July 01 July 2003 *Nat Lewis: Button Up Your Overcoat (Broadcast) 02 July 2003 *Harry Bidgood and His Broadcasters: Rag Doll (Broadcast) 03 July 2003 *Billy Desmond with Bidgoods Broadcasters: I Kiss Your Hand, Madame (Broadcast) 08 July 2003 *The Original Havana Band: Chloe (Broadcast) 09 July 2003 *Jericho: Bidgood’s Broadcasters (Syncopation) (Chappell) 15 July 2003 *Primo Scala’s Accordeon Band: The Man on the Flying Trapeze (Rex) 17 July 2003 *Doris Day: Second Star To The Right (Columbia) 24 July 2003 *Florrie Forde: He Loved Her. Who Did? He Did. Where? (Edison Bell Radio) 29 July 2003 *Leslie Sarony: The Sexton Tolled The Bell (Eclipse) 30 July 2003 *Blue Jays: You’ve Brought A New Kind of Blue (Edison Bell) 31 July 2003 *Alfredo & His Band: Mean to Me (Foxtrot) August 19 August 2003 *Jack Hylton: You’re Blasé (Decca) 20 August 2003 *Lew Stone: Let’s Put Out The Lights and Go To Sleep (Decca) 26 August 2003 *Eddie Peabody: St. Louis Blues(Columbia) 27 August 2003 *Sol Hoopii: Aloha Beloved (Regal-Zonophone) 28 August 2003 *Helen, Louise & Frank Ferara: Palakiko Blues (Columbia) September 03 September 2003 *Mr Billy Williams: John Put Your Trousers On (Zonophone) 09 September 2003 *The Andrews Sisters: Tica-Ti, Tica-Ta (Brunswick) 10 September 2003 *Leroy Anderson: Last of Summer (Decca) 11 September 2003 *Ronnie Renalde: In A Monastry Garden 16 September 2003 *Bill Haley & His Comets: Teenagers Mother (Brunswick) 17 September 2003 *Azucy Blanco Marimba Band of Guatemala: Juarez Avenue (Columbia) 18 September 2003 *The Alpine Yodelling Choir: Song Of The Emmenthatler Valley (Regal Records) 23 September 2003 *Henry Hall His Gleneagles Hotel Band: Coming Thru The Rye (Panachoid) 24 September 2003 *Charlie Kunz of the Casino Club Orchestra: The Kunz Melody (Sterno) 25 September 2003 *The Four Bright Sparks: That Night In Venice 30 September 2003 *Ambrose & His Orchestra: For The Sake of the Days Gone By (His Masters Voice) October 01 October 2003 *Duke Ellington: Dreamy Blues (Brunswick) 08 October 2003 *Chris Hall with Harry Hudison’s Melody Men: Sittin’ On A Fire Barred Gate (Decca) 09 October 2003 *The B-Bop Boys: Fatboy (Part One) (Savoy Records) 14 October 2003 *The Broadcast Talkie Boys: Kings Of Jazz (Broadcast) 15 October 2003 *The Howard McGhee Orchestra feat Sonny Criss: Jeronimo Part 4 (Bop Features) 16 October 2003 *Pete Johnson & Albert Ammons: Cuttin’ The Boogie(His Masters Voice) 21 October 2003 *Jimmy Noone's New Orleans Band: The Blues Jumped A Rabbit (Parlophone) 22 October 2003 *Paul Whiteman: Jeepers Creepers (Brunswick) 23 October 2003 *The Knickerbockers: The Kinkajon (London) November 04 November 2003 *unknown (unknown) 06 November 2003 *The Royal Military Band – Dan Cupid 11 November 2003 *Les Compagnons De La Chanson: The Three Bells (Columbia) 12 November 2003 *Lew Stone and The Monseignem Band: Leave the Pretty Girls Alone 13 November 2003 *The Mills Bros.: Caravan (Brunswick) 18 November 2003 *Duke Ellington & His Orchestra: Live & Love Tonight 19 November 2003 *James Lovell: There’s Plenty Room for a Girl (Exo) 20 November 2003 *Sal Hoopii: Ten Tiny Toes 25 November 2003 *Red Norvo: I Was Doing All Right (Brunswick) 26 November 2003 *Tommy Dorsey: The Big Dipper (RCA-Victor) 27 November 2003 *Sandy Powell: Sandy the Doctor (Brunswick) December 02 December 2003 *Phil Garden: Arkanjaw Traveler (Parlophone) 03 December 2003 *Sol K. Bright and His Hollywaiians: Heatwave 04 December 2003 *Patti Page: Cross Over the Bridge (Mercury) 11 December 2003 *Billy Williams: Where Does Daddy Go (Zonophone) 16 December 2003 *Red Norvo: The Weekend Of A Private Secretary(Vocalion) 18 December 2003 *Bidgood’s Dance Band: Misery Farm (Unison Records) 23 December 2003 *Mr H. Lambton: A Christmas Ghost Story (10") (Zonophone/Twin) 2004 January 06 January 2004 *Leslie Sarony: The Sexton Tolled The Bell(Eclipse) 07 January 2004 *The Abassadors Twelve: I Only Hear The Echo (8") 08 January 2004 *Bert Terrel: The Dutch Yodelling Star 13 January 2004 *Stanley Kirkby: I’m The Last One Left On The Corner 14 January 2004 *Bobbie Comber: Bunkey Doodle I Doh (Broadcast) 20 January 2004 *Charlie Kunz (of Casani Club Orchestra): The Kunz Medley (Sterno) 27 January 2004 *Elmore James: Make A Little Love With Me (Flair) 29 January 2004 *The BBC Dance Orchestra: I Breathe On Windows (Columbia) February 03 February 2004 *Clapham and Dwyer: A Day’s Broadcasting 05 February 2004 *Duke Ellington & His Orchestra: Lady Of The Lavender Mix (Columbia) 10 February 2004 *Billy Williams: Why Can’t We Have The See In London 11 February 2004 *Freddy Dosh: Impressions (Decca) 12 February 2004 *Lionel Hampton: Three Quarter Boogie (His Master Voice) 17 February 2004 *Fats Domino: Blueberry Hill (London) 18 February 2004 *Jack White and His Band (from the London Astoria): Blueberry Hill (Regal Zonophone) 19 February 2004 *Jelly Roll Morton: The Chant (HMV) 24 February 2004 *Bob Richardson: There Ought To Be A Moonlight Saving Time (Mayfair) 25 February 2004 *Freddie Dosh: Impressions (Decca) 26 February 2004 *Meade Lux Lewis: Barrel House (Parlophone) March 02 March 2004 *Artie Shaw: My Blue Heaven 03 March 2004 *Albert Whelam: Pass! Shoot! Goal! 04 March 2004 *Olly Oakley: The Jolly Huntsman (The Winner) 09 March 2004 *Randolph Sutton: Is Izzy Azzy Woz (Edison Bell Radio) 10 March 2004 *The Ridgeway Parade: A Musichall in the 90s (Eclipse) 11 March 2004 *The BBC Dance Orchestra: Mine’s A Hopeless Case (Columbia) 16 March 2004 *Leslie Sarony:The Sexton Tolled the Bell (Eclipse) 18 March 2004 *Lew Stone (& The Monseigneur Band): I Cant Write The Words (Decca) 23 March 2004 *Messrs Darrent and Dixon: Hello! Lttle Miss USA (Scala) 25 March 2004 *The Robbins: Just Like A Fool 31 March 2004 *Jack Payne: Mucking About The Garden (Columbia) April 06 April 2004 *Jack Payne and The BBC Dance Orchestra: Mucking About in The Garden (Columbia) 07 April 2004 *The Three Ginx: Miss Wonderful (Decca) 08 April 2004 *Olly Oakley: Peach Blossom (Winner) 13 April 2004 *Frank Sinatra: 'September Song' 14 April 2004 *Billy Monroe: Will She Be Loving Another Man (Columbia) 15 April 2004 *Gene Krupa & His Orchestra: Drummin’ Man (Parlophone) 21 April 2004 *The 3 Ginks: Miss Wonderful (Decca) 22 April 2004 *Jack Hylton & His Orchestra: Ro Ro Rollin’ Along (His Masters Voice) 27 April 2004 *Various Columbia Artists: For Your Entertainment (Columbia Records) 28 April 2004 *Charlie Parkers New Stars: Stupendous (Parlophone) May 04 May 2004 *Unknown: Imitations of Everyday Sounds- A Sawmill, Traffic, A Train, Animals etc (Zonophone) 05 May 2004 *Imitator: Everyday Sounds (Zonophone) 06 May 2004 *Geraldo & The Sway Hotel Orch.: It’s Foolish But Its Fun (Parlophone) 11 May 2004 *The Romance of Marconiphone: The Birth of Radio (Zonophone) 12 May 2004 *Jack Hylton And His Orchestra: Ro Ro Rolling Along 18 May 2004 *Ken Colyer's Skiffle Group: Streamline Train (Decca) 19 May 2004 *Lew Stone and Monseigneur Band, with vocal refrain by Al Bowlly: 'I Can't Write The Words' 20 May 2004 *Sundown Players: 'Saturday Night Special' (Apple) 25 May 2004 *Anona Wynn And Orchestra: Tuning In - A Radio Station Tour June 01 June 2004 *Lonnie Donegan: Rock My Soul (Nixa) 02 June 2004 *Elvis Presley: I Don’t Care if the Sun Don’t Shine (HMV) 10 June 2004 *Tommy Dorsey & His Orchestra: The Hawaiian War Chant 15 June 2004 *Jack Payne & The BBC Dance Orchestra (feat. Leslie Sarony & Tommy Handley): Mucking About The Garden 29 June 2004 *Ambrose & His Orchestra: You Rhyme With Everything That’s Beautiful (Decca) 30 June 2004 *Bill Haley with Haley’s Comets: Rocket 88 (Essex) July 06 July 2004 *Mr GH Shazelle: A Whistling Yarn (The Twin) 07 July 2004 *Chuck Willis: Betty And Dupree 08 July 2004 *Ernest Pipe with Orchestral Accompaniment: Stick To Your Mother Tom (DNA Records) 13 July 2004 *Harry Parry and his Radio Rhythm Club Sextet: Mr Five by Five 14 July 2004 *Earl Bostic & His Orchestra: What, No Pearls (Parlophone) 20 July 2004 *Baileys Lucky Seven: On The Gin Gin Gin Ginny Shore (Winner) 21 July 2004 *The Star Syncopators: Eat More Fruit (Actuelle) 27 July 2004 *Layton and Johnstone: I’ve Got An Invitation to a Dance (Columbia) August 03 August 2004 *The Oriole Orchestra: Beside A Babbling Brook (Brunswick/ Cliftophone) 04 August 2004 *Sam Lanin & Orchestra: I’m In The Market For You (Imperial) 05 August 2004 *Roy Milton & His Solid Senders: Junior Jumps (Specialty) 10 August 2004 *Leslie Sarony: In The Wood Shed She Said She Would (Imperial) 11 August 2004 *The Three Georgian Crackers: Hannah My Love (Regal Zonophone) 12 August 2004 *Victor Young & His Orchestra: Sweet Sue, Just for You (Brunswick) 17 August 2004 *Lonnie Donegan & His Skiffle Band: Darling Corey (Pye) 18 August 2004 *Bob Harring: Sitting In A Corner (Flossie’s Big 78) 19 August 2004 *Hank Snow: Down The Trail (HMV) 24 August 2004 *Rev Kesley with the Congregation: Where Is The Lion In The Tribe Of Judea (Vocalion) 25 August 2004 *Messrs. Fanning & Fortune: Down Home in Tennessee 31 August 2004 *Kilauea Hawaiian Players: My Little Grass Shack (Decca) September 01 September 2004 *Kitty Masters: Love Is Like A Cigarette (Regal Zonophone) 02 September 2004 *The Two Leslies: Audrey Just Laughed And Laughed And Laughed (Regal) 07 September 2004 *The Two Lesleys: Coo, Luvaduck, Blimey (Regal) 08 September 2004 *The Original Hoosier Hot Shots: Them Hill Billies Are Mountain Goats (Rex) 14 September 2004 *Harry Trevor: Jolly Good Luck to the Girl who Loves a Soldier (John Bull) 15 September 2004 *Fats Domino: I’m in Love Again (London) 21 September 2004 *Stan Stewart: A Cup of Coffee, A Sandwich and You (Guardsman) 23 September 2004 *Kitty Masters & Orchestra: Many Happy Returns of The Day (Flossie’s Big 78) (Regal) 28 September 2004 *Pee Wee King & His Golden West Cowboys: Slow Coach (HMV) 29 September 2004 *King Odom Quartet with the Polka Dots: I’m Looking Over A Fourleaf Clover (Muiscraft) 30 September 2004 *Ukelele Ike: Thats My Weakness Now:(Columbia) October 05 October 2004 *Leslie Holmes & His Smiling Voice: He’s In The Infirmary Now (Imperial) 12 October 2004 *Roy Fox & His Band: The Longer That You Linger in Virginia (Decca) 13 October 2004 *The Platters: Twilight Time (Mercury) 14 October 2004 *Conway Twitty: It’s Only Make Believe (MGM) Category:Peel shows Category:Lists